


皮卡丘詛咒完 慎入(chinese translation

by cuet30



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuet30/pseuds/cuet30





	皮卡丘詛咒完 慎入(chinese translation

還是要做到最後一步，但也可以說是意料之內。

小茂把小智壓在身下纏綿地親吻著，兩人唇舌交纏著發出嘖嘖的水聲，有了之前的經驗，深吻的技巧變得比較熟練。

交疊著的身體磨蹭扭動，很快就感覺到對方身下的地方興奮起來。小智棕珀色的眼睛爬上了迷蒙的水氣，因為接吻缺氧而微微喘息著，兩頰是誘人的緋紅色，被吻紅的唇瓣泛著瀲灩的水光，可愛的電氣鼠耳朵可憐地一顫一顫，誘人的姿態讓小茂的眼神閃過一絲暗光。

小茂輕撫上小智的胸口，兩邊小巧粉嫩的乳尖已經挺立起來，手指在上面留戀摩挲了一會便戀戀不捨的轉移到其中一邊上，俯身親吻了一下，張口含著那小顆粒玩弄起來。用牙齒小力的啃咬，輕輕叼起，然後用力吸吮，溫熱的舌頭壓在上面打轉、舔弄，奇妙的觸感化成了快感的電流，引得小智發出壓抑的喘息，細細的聲音輕哼出來。

“唔……小茂…感覺好怪……”這樣的快感讓小智覺得不知所措，他從不知道那裡也能帶來這樣的感覺，自己洗澡觸碰時一點感覺也沒有的。

“那是覺得…不舒服？”小茂停下了動作。

“………不要管了，快點做正題。”

“可不行啊，現在不準備好的話，等下會吃苦頭的。”小茂玩弄夠了小巧的乳尖，他順著身體的線條往下移動。

這樣下去感覺不妙，小茂越來越靠近小智挺立的慾望，小智本能地用尾巴擋著挺立的地方，被近距離凝視著的感覺還是十分羞恥的，但小茂把鋸齒形的尾巴輕輕拉開了“小茂……不要看…”

“不要緊啊，我不討厭小智那裡，昨晚我已經想這樣試試看。”語畢，小茂低頭把挺立的東西納入口中。

“嗚…！”口腔黏膜高溫濕潤的觸感帶給小智強烈的快感，尖尖的耳朵顫抖著緊貼著腦袋，靈巧的手指在小智的囊袋間來回遊走搓弄，唇齒含裹著莖體上下抽動，不時吸吮深喉惹的小智低喘連連，難耐的弓起軀體，指尖插入茂的發間揪纏住，小智快壓抑不住自己想要在茂嘴中抽插釋放的沖動，扭動腰部想要躲避“小茂…、放…放開我！”

小茂並沒理會小智的阻止，手指更是往囊袋下方緊閉的穴口探索，試探地輕輕打圈按壓。

一邊用唇舌撫慰著小智，一邊用沾上滑潤劑的手指慢慢地刺探緊閉的入口。小茂立即感覺到小智身體緊張地繃緊。

身體最私隱脆弱的兩個地方都被人侵犯的不安感和羞恥感，讓小智緊繃顫抖著，他知道等會會用哪裡接受小茂的入侵，這些都是兩人一起決定的，但到了實踐，小智還是不可避免地緊張起來。

“小智，放鬆點…”發現到小智的不安，小茂放開口中小智的部分，比起用快感讓他放鬆，說不定他更需要一個安心的擁抱，重新擁抱著小智，給予安撫的親吻。

“要不，今天先這樣…？”

“不要，都到這個地步了，我沒事的。”小智咧嘴露出一個笑容“而且我也想跟小茂做。”

“繼續吧。”小智嘿嘿地笑了聲，然後放鬆了身體，也配合地張開雙腿，方便小茂接下來的準備。

小小的穴口羞澀地收縮著，拒絕外來的探訪者，修長的指尖把潤滑劑塗開，指尖在柔嫩的穴口邊按揉，指腹摩挲著穴邊皺褶的異樣感讓小智不安的顫抖，然後就著微涼的液體小心地鑽入那個地方，輕輕抽動打著圈，小茂耐心地為那裡做著擴張。

最初裡面緊窒得好像只容得下一根手指，花了一翻工夫，小穴口終於能吞下三根手指，細長的指骨在濕熱的腸壁裡緩緩攪動摳弄，一點點尋找著資料提及到的敏感點。

小智一直忍隱著喘息，微微蹙著眉，那種感覺並不全然是不適，還夾雜著一絲絲麻癢的感覺，漸漸習慣了在體內惡作劇的手指，小智不知不覺自己扭著腰想更多的快感。

“啊嗚…！”突如其來的，小茂摳弄到某一點時，小智的尾巴大大地顫抖了一下，電流一般的刺激快感從尾椎炸開，原本挺立的性器更是脹大了幾分。

“是這裡了。”看著小智陷入快感的反應，小茂知道自己找對了地方了，看著準備得差不多，小茂收回手指。

“要進去了…”小茂也忍不住了，前端抵在入口前“真的……不用嗎？“原本是打算用上保險套的，但如果用了，又怕不能達成解咒的條件…雖然是這樣，但小茂還是有點猶豫。

“不…需要…”小智搖了搖頭，尖尖的黃色耳朵因忍隱著快感而向後繃緊，染上情欲的眼睛漾著水氣盯著小茂，帶著平日沒看過的嫵媚感，全身都泛著淡淡的紅暈－－太色氣了。

小茂也不多說什麼，挺身進入緊窒的內部裡，因為加入了大量的潤滑劑，所以進入的過程十分順利。小智咬著牙把到唇邊的呻吟全吞回喉嚨裡，身體中心被撬開進入到深處的感覺帶著壓迫和疼痛，讓小智十分不適，但他還是努力讓自己躺開身體，用最脆弱的部分接納自己的戀人。

完全進入後，小茂停下來讓小智有習慣的時間，小智摟著他，埋在他窩頸窩裡喘息著，小智感覺到在他體內脈動著的東西，甚至能勾勒出在裡面的形狀。

“小茂……我沒事了…”疼痛感漸漸褪去，只剩下體內含著異物的感覺。閃電形的尾巴故作輕鬆地晃了晃。

“那我開始動囉。”小茂早已忍耐不住了，聽到小智的許可開始動作起來。

內臟被拉扯抽插的感覺帶著一絲奇異的快感。小智低低地喘息起來，不時漏出零碎的呻吟。咕啾咕啾的水聲隨著抽插的動作響起，柔軟緊窒的內壁像有意識一樣吸吮包纏著入侵的巨物，不時頂撞到敏感點的刺激像電流一樣和其他各種感覺一起匯聚在前方挺立的地方，小智沉溺在複雜的快感裡不自覺扭動腰肢配合著入侵的動作。

“小茂…、小茂…嗚、”漸漸激烈的感覺堆積起來，像是無法承受更多，小智帶著哭腔求助似的叫著小茂的名字。

灼熱的性器擦過敏感點再用力地往深處撞去，小智緊抓著身下的床單“啊啊…”小穴不自覺絞緊在體內肆虐的東西，尾巴大大地顫抖了一下，生理性的淚水從眼角滑下，壓抑著的聲音變成甜甜的喘息。

小智完全被情欲征服的樣子，視覺和聽覺上都刺激著小茂，埋在體內的東西因小智這色情的姿態脹大了幾分。

“不要、變大啊、…”敏感的察覺到小茂在體內的改變，小智帶著呻吟控訴著。

“嗯…”那是無法控制的，小茂心裡想著，連頂嘴的餘裕都沒有了。

小智挺立著的性器在兩人中間抖動著，黏滑的液體泊泊流下。脹痛的性器叫囂著想發洩，小智伸手握著自己的挺立的地方上下套弄起來。

兩人的喘息漸漸粗重凌亂，小智咬著唇無法承受前後同時傳來的快感，括約肌一抽一抽地收縮著，淚眼模糊的看著小茂皺著眉，忍隱著情欲的表情。那是從前沒看過，今後也只有小智能看到的表情

最終滿溢的快感傾瀉而出，白濁的體液從鈴口噴出，沾濕了胸腹，不久，小茂也把滾燙的精華射在小智體內。

小茂脫力壓在小智身上，兩人喘著氣擁抱在一起享受著高潮的餘韻。

“小智…沒事吧…”過了一會，小茂才緩好氣關心小智的狀況。

小智喘著氣搖了搖頭“………不過…做愛好累…”雖然感覺很舒服。

“你也不差那麽點體力吧～”

“唔……但還是很累…”小智頓了一下“而且屁股好脹……”

小茂從小智身上起來，抽出了幾張面紙，打算幫小智清理一下，不只是屁股，連尾巴根部都弄濕了。

察覺到小茂想做什麼，小智慌張地閤上腿。

“張開腿啦，這樣擦不到。”小茂伸手要扳開閤上的膝蓋。

“我自己擦就可以了！”小智羞赧的拒絕道，用力地閤著腿。

“別亂動，會沾到床單上的！你想別人知道我們幹了什麼事洗床單嗎？”兩人的角力因為小茂這句話而結束。

小智僵硬著讓小茂幫他把黏糊的液體擦乾淨。

“好了，弄好了。”小茂把幾個用完的紙團掉進廢紙簍裡“洗完澡就可以好好休息了。”

小茂這麽一說，小智感到一陣睏意湧上來，兩人都已經很累了，洗澡過後相擁著在床上入眠。

～～～～

次日一早，小智戴好帽子調整了帽簷，準備匯合小剛他們重新踏上旅程。

清早醒來時皮卡丘的耳朵和尾巴已經完全消失了。這表示詛咒已經解開。他也沒理由再留在小茂的研究所裡了。

“小茂，我出發啦。”自信的笑容和向著目標進發的堅定眼神－－眼前的小智在小茂看來像發著耀眼光芒的小太陽一樣，讓人忍不住想靠近。

“我絕對會追上來，然後跟小茂一起實現夢想的。”小智咧嘴淘氣地一笑。

“那我也必須加把勁才行呢，不然被第四名的小智君追上可不行啊～”小茂開玩笑地說道。

“過去了的事就不要再提了！”小智佯裝生氣大叫。然後兩人相視一笑，那只是兩人間小小的玩笑而已。

“我真的要走了…那個…小茂…”小智欲言又止的，想說的話到了唇邊又嚥了回去。

“嗯？”

“沒有，我之後有空會聯絡你的。”小智擺了擺手，轉身離開。

“小智！”溫暖的手臂從背後環著他，小茂的體溫從背部傳來“我喜歡你。”耳邊傳來帶著愛意的輕語讓小智的耳朵染上了太陽的紅暈，在小智沒反應過來前，小茂就鬆開了自己的懷抱。

小智捂著他剛剛貼近的耳朵，紅著臉瞪了他一眼“我知道啦！混蛋小茂！“

小茂很享受自己的戀人兼幼馴染這個反應，像惡作劇得逞似的欣賞著小智紅透的臉，想到之後有一段日子不能見面，心底還是覺得有點寂寞。

突然，小智拿下了帽子快速靠近，在看到小智放大的臉孔的同時，小茂感覺到嘴唇傳來柔軟的觸感。

“啾。“

蜻蜓點水的一吻。

然後小智瞬速轉身向出發的方向逃也似的溜走，跑了一段距離後，又回頭大喊了一句“小茂！我也是啊！”

小茂目送著小智離開，直至他完全消失在視線範圍裡，小茂發現，就算不在身邊，也並不會寂寞的，因為他們兩顆心已經緊緊靠在一起。

…完…

後話

“喂～～小剛！皮卡丘！”

“ピカピ！”皮卡丘遠遠地看到小智跑來的身影，已經逼不及待地飛奔到小智的懷中。

“ピカピ！ピカチュウ！”牠熱情地用臉頰磨蹭著小智的臉來表達重逢的喜悅，然後又皮卡皮卡地控訴小智掉下牠自己離開。

“對不起啊，皮卡丘，讓你擔心了。哈哈！好癢啊！”小智抱著皮卡丘，撫摸牠毛茸柔軟的皮毛，他也很想念他的拍檔啊！

“ ∑小智，你真的解咒啦！？”小剛十分驚訝，可是他眼前的小智卻是實實在在的，不是之前看到的有髮型的皮卡丘。

“咦？嗯，是啊。”

“找誰幫你解咒的？告白成功了？”

“嘿嘿…那是秘密。”小智露出了一個淘氣的笑容，並沒有告訴小剛幫他解咒的對象是誰。

到小剛發現那個人是小茂，則是過了一段日子之後的事了。


End file.
